


Touch by Little Mix

by nomothematic



Series: Otters for Life [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, also i love the oversensitive kink, i love the way people write the way they bone, so inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomothematic/pseuds/nomothematic
Summary: Good hockey makes Connor hot and bothered. Connor makes Dylan hot and bothered.





	Touch by Little Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldylemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldylemons/gifts).



> Annie made a McStrome playlist on Spotify and I've been listening to it non stop so it inspired me to create all these little shorts. I'll probably add more, and I'm following it up with a marnsthews from her other playlist. I love Dylan fucking Strome and Connor fucking McDavid.
> 
> Here's the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/126274812/playlist/5ZbAEXnqbDRc1WKHyfLlPY

Dylan moaned as his back hit the wall, Connor dropping kisses against his neck, “ _Davo_ , fuck.” 

Connor nipped sharply before pulling back and pressing forehead against Dylan’s, “Fuck, you played so well tonight.”

Dylan smirked at him, “Scored so I could score.”

Connor froze before bursting out laughing and dropping his head against Dylan’s shoulder, “You’re such an idiot.”

“Mm, yeah. But I’m an idiot that’s gonna fuck you.”

Connor shivered and stepped backwards, rushing towards the bedroom and dragging a laughing Dylan behind him.

Connor let go of his hand, stripping as he settled down on the bed, licking his lips as he watched Dylan follow suit. He grinned at Connor’s intense stare.

“What?”

“I wanna suck your cock.”

Dylan flinched but stumbled forward until he had Connor flat on the bed, straddling him and kissing him deeply. After a few moments, Connor whined and flipped the duo, much to Dylan’s amusement.

“Pushy today.” 

Connor just rolled his eyes and began licking at the tip of Dylan’s cock, pulling a low groan. Connor knew how much Dylan loved being teased, but he couldn’t wait. Good hockey got him hot and Dylan’s was a whole other level. He took Dylan in deep and fast, causing the other man to stutter out Connor’s name only to break off in moans.

“Conn- _fuck_ , I’m c-close.”

Connor pulled back, watching Dylan whine with a smirk.

“ _Why_ did you stop, you fucker?”

“I want you to come in me.”

Dylan froze. Connor frowned and opened his mouth to speak when Dylan shoved upward, “Fuck yes. Fuck, move. I need to get the lube.”

Connor just giggled at the sight of Dylan scrambling. Dylan rolled his eyes as he tackled Connor back to the bed, lube in hand. Spreading Connor’s legs, Dylan settled in-between them and quickly covered his fingers in lube. He looked down at Connor and smiled softly, “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Connor flushed, “Are you going to fuck me or just keep saying the word?”

Dylan snorted and slowly slipped a finger into Connor, “You’re such a terrible dirty talker Davo.”

Connor didn’t reply besides a hitch in his breath as Dylan began moving his finger a little faster. Dylan knew Connor liked a little burn when they were this frantic and he didn’t disappoint as he slipped a second finger in just on the right side of rough. Connor’s thoughts broke off in an audible whimper as Dylan began fucking his fingers in and out faster, stretching him wide.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” 

Connor shivered as he felt Dylan push a third finger in, starting to push his hips back down onto the thrusts of his fingers.

“Come on Dyls, I’m ready.”

Dylan twisted his fingers, making Connor moan out, “Patience baby.” 

Connor gave him a moment more before trying to sit up, “If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to god Dylan-”

Laughing, Dylan slipped his fingers out as he pressed Connor down to the mattress by his hip, “God, you’re desperate tonight.”

Connor watched Dylan slick his cock up, the noise of the lube making him flush alongside Dylan’s comment.

“You ready?”

Connor nodded, eyes slipping shut as Dylan pushed forward. 

“Fuck, you feel so good Davo.”

Connor just gasped as Dylan bottomed out, reaching forward to lace his fingers with his. After a few beats, Connor shifted his hips.

“Come on, move Dyls.”

Dylan leaned forward to drop a soft kiss on Connor’s lips and began to fuck him, thrusts slow.

Connor whined low in his throat as Dylan barely brushed his prostate, “More.”

Dylan just laughed against his lips and sat back up, hitching Connor’s hips up higher and fucking fast but shallowly into him. Connor licked his lips as Dylan stared back down at him, moans slipping out from time to time.

“God, you’re so tight baby.”

Connor flushed, but tugged Dylan down for a deeper kiss. Throwing his legs around Dylan’s waist, he pulled the man in tighter, forcing Dylan to fuck him harder, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Dylan pushed a hand between them, wrapping it around Connor’s cock and jacking him in rough staccato with his thrusts, “Come on, I want you to come first.”

Connor whimpered as Dylan pushed his mouth into Connor’s neck, biting harsh kisses into the skin.

He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, “Dyl, Dyl, Dyl, I’m gonna-“ 

Dylan pushed in deep against his prostate and moved his hand faster, throwing Connor over the edge. He threw his head back against the bed, digging his nails into Dylan’s shoulders deep as he fucked him through his orgasm.

Dylan slowed his thrusts down, still slowly jacking Connor off with a loose grip. Connor began to whine, pushing at Dylan’s hand, but Dylan just shushed him, “Come on baby. I bet you could come again.” 

Connor bit his lips at Dylan’s words and tried not to squirm, pushing his hands into the mattress. Dylan smiled down at him, continuing his slow pace, “Good boy.”

Connor shivered, closing his eyes as he got lost in Dylan’s slow touches. Dylan kept his movements slow until Connor was fully hard again, before pulling out. At Connor’s confused look, Dylan just laughed, “Need more lube if I’m gonna fuck you as hard as you want.” 

Connor flushed at Dylan’s words and rolled over onto his hands and knees, smirking to himself at Dylan’s sharp intake. He felt Dylan’s warm hand brush against his ass, pressing at his rim until Connor whined in his throat. 

He felt Dylan push his knees apart and settle in behind him, “God, you look so fucking good Davo.”

Connor flushed, but let out a low moan as Dylan slipped back in, pressing forward until he was settled deep. Dylan began slowly fucking him, making Connor growl low in his throat, “Are you going to fuck me or not Dyls?” 

Connor gasped as he felt Dylan’s hand tangle into his hair and pull him up, “So needy.” 

Dylan shoved his face back down into the mattress and began fucking him roughly, yanking Connor’s hips up so he could get a better angle.

Connor moaned as Dylan slipped a hand under Connor and began tightly fisting him, hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets. Connor’s legs began to shake as he felt himself get closer, making Dylan yank him upwards by his hair until he could reach Connor’s neck. The angle made his thrusts shallow, but pushed roughly on Connor’s rim, pulling whimpers out of the man below him. Connor threw his head back against Dylan’s shoulder, gasping as Dylan began sucking a hickey high on his neck. 

“Come, Connor.” 

Connor whined as he came, curling in on himself until Dylan let him fall forward back into the sheets. Dylan pushed his neck down as he started fucking him harder, still keeping a loose hold around Connor’s cock.

Connor moaned, reaching back to brush at Dylan’s hands, “Too much, Dyls-“

Dylan just slapped his hand away and held his hand firm, thrusts making Connor fuck himself onto his hand.

“So good for me baby.”

Connor pushed his face into the sheets, whining as he felt his eyes get wet at how good he felt. He shook his head, trying to push forward slightly, but Dylan just pulled his hips back and up until he was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Connor whined as his vision went spotty with the feeling, a few stray tears rolling down his face as Dylan’s thrust became erratic. Dylan came, pulling a deep cry from Connor’s throat as his fist tightened around its hold on Connor’s cock. Connor flushed at the feeling of Dylan filling him up, jumping as Dylan continued to thrust through his orgasm. He sobbed, tears freely falling down his face as Dylan continued, whining out half protests and begs.

Dylan finally stilled with a low moan, collapsing forward onto Connor. There was a beat before he pulled out slowly, shushing at Connor’s quiet noise.

Dylan walked back into the room with a wet rag, eyes softening as he watched Connor roll onto his back and rub at the tear marks on his face, “You okay baby?”

Connor huffed, nodding and hissing slightly at Dylan’s careful clean up of his spent cock. Dylan hummed as he cleaned Connor up, dropping the rag to the ground next to the bed when finished. He slipped into bed behind Connor, pulling him in flush and pressing soft kissed against his temple.

“So sensitive tonight.”

Connor snorted, “I came three times and you fucked me through two of them. Of course I am.”

He felt Dylan tilt his head in confusion, “I only made you come twice?”

Connor flushed, twisting to bury his face against Dylan’s neck, “I, uh, couldn’t wait. At the rink.”

Dylan burst out laughing, rolling until he was straddling Connor, mindful of the sensitive hiss he let out as their cocks rubbed against each other. Connor flushed deeper and threw a hand over his eyes, “Shut up.”

“Where did you even have time to jack off?” 

Connor groaned as he muttered out, “I was close enough that it only took a few strokes. Didn’t you noticed I showered in the far stall today?”

Dylan dropped his forehead against Connor’s collar bone and laughed, “Naughty Captain.” 

Connor just huffed, pulling Dylan flush against him.


End file.
